


Wait, What?

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Dean Winchester's soulmate mark said Novak. One night he discovers that his roommate Gabriel Shurley, is in fact Gabriel Novak. But he really doesn't like Gabriel like that. He barely tolerates him as is.To make matters worse Gabriel confesses he doesn't want to get to know his soulmate. He in fact wants nothing to do with him.This is not at all how Dean pictured things working out with his soulmate.Or the fic I wrote in response to all the Sam/Castiel mistaken soulmate fics where it turns out it's Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabe. Cause I just wondered what were to happen if it were mistaken soulmates the other way around.





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> So when I read all these great fics about Cas and Sam thinking "hey we're soulmates, but uh I don't really like you like that man, wow this is awkward", it got me wondering. It got me wondering what if it were Gabe and Dean who met first? How would they respond? So I wrote it. But seriously if you decide you want to write a Gabe/Dean mistaken soulmate fic please let me know cause I want more that I don't have to write.

"Ugh I'm telling you Sammy, he's a nightmare. I thought I was done with this shit when I graduated college," Dean hissed into the phone. He looked cautiously around his apartment, green eyes taking in the clothes thrown all over the couch. He rolled his eyes at his roommate's sloppiness.  
"If you had just stuck with the plan, we'd be sharing an apartment, not me and this ass-" the man trailed off as his brother began talking. "Yes I know, good college, full scholarship, good for you, however" Dean sighed, "I'm telling you Gabriel is a child. And what kind of last name is Shurley?" another pause. "Ok the last name of your favorite writer, I know. What kind of name is Chuck?"   
Sam started talking again. "Wait, your professor actually goes by Dick? Better than Chuck I s'pose."   
"Deano!" The door to the apartment banged against the wall as a man stumbled in tripping over his feet and bumped into an end table. Dean sighed, feeling the now familiar headache forming. "Good luck with Dick, Sam, talk to you later," Dean said hanging up the phone on his brother before turning to face his roommate. His very drunk roommate.   
"Heya roomie!" Gabe came staggering over, a wide grin on his face, tripping over his feet again, before catching himself on Dean. "What's this about dick?" he laughed, the other man wincing at the breath that hit him in the face.   
"The name of one of my brother's professors," Dean gritted out through his teeth as he grabbed Gabriel by the waist to support him to his room. He didn't want to deal with it if his roommate threw up. Better to contain it to his room so Dean could ignore it and Gabe would have to clean it up.   
It took him a few minutes to settle the smaller man into his bed. Thankfully without any puke making an appearance.   
The sandy haired man turned to leave bumping into Gabe's nightstand. Papers fluttered off, Dean bending to pick them up automatically. Green eyes fell on one of the papers, noting it was a letter. He blinked, shoving the letter into his pocket as he left his now snoring roommate on his side a bucket strategically placed just in case. 

In his own room Dean pulled the letter out and looked at the name across the front, mouth going dry. Gabriel Novak. No, that wasn't possible. Dean pulled up his sleeve to reveal the name across his wrist. Novak, his soul mate identifying mark stated back to him.   
Dean took a deep breath, swallowing down the bile in his throat. There had to be a bunch of people with that last name. After all Gabriel knew his last name was Winchester and he would have said something if that was his soulmate's last name. Right?   
Dean cast a glance in the direction of his roommate, dread filling his stomach.   
He turned on his heel and did the last thing he wanted to do. He marched straight back into the snoring man's room. He pulled up the other man's sleeves to look, knowing his roommate was too drunk to wake up and wonder what he was doing. He reared back at the letters across the wrist.

Winchester. 

Dean sat in his room on his bed for a long time that night. He had spent his life wondering about his soulmate. Who he was. Where he was. How they would meet. What it would feel like. There were songs upon songs about the feelings of meeting your soulmate. He shook his head. He hadn't felt anything when he met Gabriel. 

He spent the rest of the night staring at his wrist.   
Novak.

"I didn't want to meet my soulmate. I don't want that," Gabriel said the next morning shaking his head even as he winced as sunlight pierced through the shared kitchen window. "That's why I took on my father's penname as my last name, so when I met this Winchester he or she wouldn't know." He looked up at Dean, eyes rimmed red.   
"People say it's this great thing, but," he paused, "when mom died, me and my brother were pretty much on our own, our father," the man shook his head, "he couldn't deal, and I don't want that for myself. So I'm sorry Dean, but this isn't going to happen. I just can't be with my soulmate and lose him."  
"Oh thank God," Dean breathed. Gabriel looked at him. "I thought meeting your soulmate was going to be this great thing, but honestly man I have no interest whatsoever in you. No offense," he hastened to add.   
"Ok great," Gabriel said, trailing off. They looked at each other for a moment, Gabe glancing down at his wrist and then back at Dean before getting out and going to his room. Dean could hear the door shut behind him. He let out a long breath, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tear that was forming.  
He had always thought meeting his soulmate would be this soul shattering, fireworks exploding, moment that he would remember for the rest of his life. He had never thought, never imagined that his soulmate wouldn't want him. That he would hide from him. Not to mention the fact that he himself just couldn't imagine his soulmate as anything other than an acquaintance. A friend if pushed.   
A sense of loss gaped inside of Dean as he made his way to his room. He collapsed onto his bed pulling his pillow over his head as he ignored his cell phone ringing. Safe in the knowledge of being alone, he let the sense of loss, the anger, the betrayal out in a storm of tears. 

"Dean!" The eldest Winchester opened his eyes at his brother's voice.   
"Sammy?" Dean sat up and gaped at his brother who was standing just inside his bedroom door.   
"You haven't been answering my calls for the past week! What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.   
"You left your classes?" Dean asked weakly.   
"I told my professors I had a family emergency," Sam shot back, crossing his arms. "Oh and hiding your key under that mat in front of your door? Your apartment door? Are you trying to get robbed? Both you and your roommate are so stupid!"   
Dean tuned out his brother's rant for a few moments as he thought about the reason he hadn't taken his brother's calls. He'd been grieving the loss of his soulmate. The loss he had suffered before even knowing it.  
He opened his mouth, unsure as how to tell his brother when he heard the apartment door open.   
"Dean-o," Gabriel called out, footsteps echoing as he came down the hall. Dean took in a deep breath as a pang hit him in the chest.   
"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother questioningly. Gabe entered the room and Sam turned around to look at the other man. There was a silence. Dean stared at the two men who were looking at each other, a stunned look on both their faces.   
"Oh," Gabriel breathed out.   
"What's going on?" Dean demanded after a few more minutes of silent staring. Both of them were now clutching their wrists, their soul mate marks.   
"I th- think that's my soulmate," Sam said, eyes not leaving Gabriel.  
"Wait. What?"

"It was a joke Dean. I wasn't being serious when I said it, you know?" Sam huffed from his position on the couch. Gabriel was curled up under his arm, a smirk on his face. Dean shot a glare at the happy pair as he paced the apartment.   
They had maintained a long distance relationship the last few months while Sam worked on his degree, but it was now summer vacation so he had come to visit his soul mate. It was a few days ago that Gabe had mentioned his brother wanted to meet Sam. That had led to Sam wondering out loud if Gabe's brother was Dean's soulmate. He had been joking, after all Novak was a common last name, but Dean's heart had beat faster at the idea.   
A knock came at the door. Dean froze as Gabe went to open the door. He squeezed his hands together as a dark haired man walked in. Blue eyes met green.

Later Dean would say that it was better than he'd thought. Meeting his soul mate for the first time. Fireworks, time stopping, a feeling of being complete. Everything he'd imagined and more. Castiel, well he usually just smiled before turning his full attention back to his soulmate


End file.
